


Winchester  (don't flag me please.)

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole Dad, Bullying, Could be a pedo, I Don't Even Know, I beg you, Im messed up, Im sick in the head for writing this, M/M, New School, Please Don't Hate Me, Please dont flag me, Puberty, Sam gets punched, Sortof, Teen Sex, Underage Dean, Underage Sam, Underage wincest, Weapons, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wincest - Freeform, im too invested in this ship, protective brother, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Sam Winchester gets his brother's help in handling an urge. please don't flag me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester  (don't flag me please.)

The day was like any other day for Sam and Dean Winchester. Their father John had finished a case and quickly found another one. After picking up Sam and Dean at the hotel he dashed off down the road toward his next case.   
"Okay boys, we are gonna be in this case a little longer so I have enrolled you two in the local high school." Dean sighed at his father while Sam pouted in the back seat. Sam always hated that he had to switch schools repeatedly, he knew what his dad did by this age, kept people safe from the horrible things in the dark. He would go through a few weeks of being bullied and listen to Dean tell him that he could take them or Dean would beat them up. Sam fiddled with the zipper on his jacket, while Dean and his dad tapped along to the ACDC song that was playing on the radio. Sam enjoyed some songs that played in the car, he sang along quietly under his breath while Dean was louder. Seeing the trees rush by the window, hearing the soft purr of the Impala. Sam pulled out a book and flipped the page to the bookmark he left and continued reading. The only books he ever got to read anymore where about the paranormal things that his father hunted. He loved to read even if it was the same thing over and over.   
"Hey Sammy!" Dean tapped the top of the book getting his attention.   
"What Dean?" Sam looked up harshly from his book. Dean smirked at him from the front. Sam buried his face in his book, continuing to read about a wendigo. At age fifteen he was supposed to be reading about adventures or skateboarding. Even learning how to talk to girls doing 'kid stuff'. Leaning his head against the car window Sam dozed off against the clear glass, while his dad drove. Dean on the other hand was jamming along to any song his father started to play on the stereo. Dean was like an exact copy of John at this age. Seventeen was a very impressionable age for Dean at the moment. His dad seemed like a hero to him, saving people.   
“So Dad, Do you need me for this one or?” John scoffed at his son. Ever since he had brought him along to a small case involving a paranormal haunting. Simple burning of a body to get rid of a spirit type case. Dean was about to turn eighteen, which means he got to help with cases. Any case John caught wind of Dean was always found gathering information about that case.   
“Son, I let you work that one case. Your priority right now needs to be your education.”   
“I don’t need this useless shit, if I am going to hunt with you.” John turned off the radio and glanced at Dean with a harsh look on his face.   
“Dean, I don’t give a fuck if you want to hunt with me for the rest of your life, you are going to school.” John pulled off into a gas station, slamming the door to the Impala, going into the station. Dean glanced back at his sleeping little brother. Climbing over the seat, Dean put stretched out in the floor of the Impala. Taking off his forest green jacket he gently stuffed it under Sam’s head, keeping it from the hard material. Sam grabbed the jacket tightly while moving to lay flat against the back seat. Dean was leaning against the back door and watching his little brother sleep peacefully. Sure he got yelled at by John more than him but he had done some of the yelling as well.   
“Another school, another bully? Am I right, Sammy?” Sam ignored him, dozing back to sleep. John got into the car shortly after and flipped the key.   
“Y’all hungry?” John set a bag full of junk food on Dean’s legs, speeding away from the station, Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and handed him the bag.   
“You hungry?” Sam sat up from the seat and set the bag off of him. Moving up to Dean he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Both of the brothers were eventually asleep in the back of the Impala. After John had driven through three states and more than 100 counties he pulled into the closest hotel he could find.   
"BOYS! Up!" Dean jerked away and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. John pointed to the hotel and Dean knew it was time for them to set up camp in a half ass motel room. Opening the back door Dean grabbed the plastic bag full of food, woke up Sam and took the two duffel bags from the trunk.   
"Now, I'll be back to get you two to school." John dashed off in the Impala and the two brothers went inside the motel room. Dean didn't bother flipping on the light, he just crashed on one of the beds and let Sam have the other. This was the usual for them. Their dad dropping them off and speeding away only to return next morning.   
(Morning)  
Dean was already up fixing Sam some sorry if unhealthy breakfast like he always was while Sam was getting ready in the bathroom. Sam opened the door and ruffled his hair. Setting the bowl in front of his little brother Dean took a sip from a root beer.   
"Alright hurry up and eat. Dad called he'll be here any minute." Sam ate his breakfast at a normal pace, he normally didn't finish it anyway. After a few bites they heard the horn of the Impala outside. John had been gone all night hunting whatever it was. Dean grabbed his leather jacket and tossed Sam his backpack. Heading out the door Dean got in the front of the Impala while Sam scooted in back.   
"Eat your breakfast Sammy?"   
"Yes,Dad."   
"Good boy. Now I promise we will only be here for two weeks, tops. So don't get too friendly, Dean."   
"Alright, Dad." They only lived five miles away from Truman high. It was a quick ride. The school was crowded this mornings with jocks, cheerleaders and geeks. Dean stepped out of the Impala along with Sam at the front of the school. Dean circled around the back of the car waving off John as he caught pace with his brother.   
"Got your lunch...books....butterfly knife?"   
"Yeah,Dean."  
"You okay?"   
"Sure."   
"Sammy...?" Dean always knew when something was wrong with Sam. He could tell just by the way he walked sometimes. Taking care of his brother was the main lesson he grew up with. 'Take care of Sammy'. His dad's voice echoed in his head.   
"I mean, look, this is the third school we've been to this year, and it's only November. I'm just sick of always being the new kid."   
"You'll be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, you let me know." Sam scoffed at Dean. He was always trying his big protecter. Even though Sam had combat training since he was eight. He knew he could handle himself, but sometimes it wasn't worth it fight. Walking up the steps Dean always got eyed by the popular girls, they fawned over him. Meanwhile Sam behind him got eyed by the bullies of the school. It was always the same. They go into school, talk to the office, into first period, got introduced to the class and the school day was off. Dean would smart mouth the teachers while Sam was quiet as a mouse, taking note of everything. Sam sat in front of a bully that was eying him outside. He felt a flick to his ear, and another and another.   
"Going for the record."  
"Is this your form of bullying? Flicking my ear?" The bully behind his grimaced behind him. Class was a blur for them both, Sam and Dean knew it was no luck. Once John was done they would leave, and go to another school. Dean just wanted out, Sam however liked learning but not the moving around. First, second over. Heading to lunch Sam noticed a kid get knocked down in front of him, kneeling to help pick up the kids things he noticed the bully from first coming up the hall.   
"Hey, tough guy. Been looking for ya!" Sam stopped walking with his new found friend. The kid next to Sam ran off, going to get a teacher he presumed. The bully started to move, trying to go after the kid that ran, but Sam put his hand against the kids chest, stopping him.   
"You want to go?"   
"I'm not gonna fight you." Sam's voice was calm.   
"Why not? Chicken?" Sam stood silently in the hall, the other students were gathering around the watch.   
"Come on!" The bully tapped Sam's shoulder, nudging him back a little.   
"No!" Sam turned to walk away brut before he could the bully, about twice his size, grabbed his arm and laid a powerful punch on Sam's jaw. Hitting the floor, Sam got up quickly to take a fighting position, before he could however his first period teacher bust through the wall, taking the bully away. Another teacher helped Sam up but he brushed it off walking outside for lunch. Sam threw his books down at the gate, that was enclosing the outside perimeter of the schoolyard. Sitting down Sam rubbed the sore spot where he got hit. Glancing up, he sees Dean rushing towards him.   
"Oh no." Sam mumbled under his breath.   
"What the hell happened?" Dean looked at the red spot on Sam's face.   
"That kids dead..."  
"Dean..."  
"I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"   
"It's not that big of a deal."  
"Not that big of a deal?! Sammy, look at yourself, if dad were here."  
"Well he's not."  
"But I am. And as soon as I'm done with that dick." Dean was fuming, nobody was gonna pick on his little brother if he had anything to say about it.   
"Dean. I don't need your help."   
"That's right, you don't, you could've torn him apart Sammy. So why didn't you!?"   
"Because I don't want to be the freak for once Dean, I want to be normal."   
"So taking a beating....that's normal?" Sam brushed off the topic. Dean held up Sam chin to the sunlight.   
"Still wanna hurt that ass!" Sam nudged his brother, handing him half of the sandwich Dean packed him this morning. The roar of sounds from the kids in the yard, almost muffled the sounds of the lunch bell ending. Sam just wanted this day to be over. Dean pushed Sam off to his next class while he ducked into an offhand closet. Sam rolled his eyes as he walked into the class. Keeping his eyes on the clock, he felt a paper rustle on his desk. Sam pushed it aside, and ignored anything the teachers said. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. The teacher opened the door and Sam saw Dean's face poking through the crack.   
"Sam." The teacher called him up, grabbing his things Sam smiled at his big brother. His dad must have finished the case early. Closing the door behind him, Sam and Dean walked down the hall and out of the school.   
"Did dad catch the monster already?"   
"Ya know, i don't know Sammy. He didn't tell me much, just be ready to leave this shit place." Sam hugged Dean and ran down the street. They walked to the hotel and Dean left a little to get them some food. Sam set down in the bed and felt an urge in his area start to arise. He knew what was happening, he didn't enjoy it. The morning hard-on, the random ones were even worse. John had talked with him, in a harsh way, but he didn't like it. He probably had enough time before his brother returned, slowly Sammy took of his clothes. His hand shaking nervously, he pulled the cover against him. It was either this or having a nightly mess in his underwear. Sam tried picturing something or anyone. He had only done this a handful of times. Sam gingerly took his shaft in his hand and started moving his hand up and down himself. Leaning his head back breathlessly, he closed his eyes and an image popped in his mind. He knew this was wrong, the only image that popped in his mind was his big brother Dean. Sam's breathing was getting heavier the faster he got. His brother's name escaped his lips, softly. Sam rubbed his tip, feeling the pleasure surge up his body. Before Sam got any further he heard the hotel door click open. Dean closed the door and stared at his little brother in the bed. Setting the food on the table he walked over and stood in front of his little brother. Sam’s hand was still on his shaft in mid pump.   
“Did a girl peak your interest at this new school?” Dean ruffled his hair as Sam felt heat rush into his cheeks, as he wiped the sweat from his hands on the bed sheet under him.   
“Well don’t stop on my account, I can come back.” Sam shook his head and reached for his shirt.   
“I already lost the feeling, forget it.”   
“Just think about what you were thinking.” Sam blushed even harder making Dean raised his eyebrows. Dean pulled off his coat and boots, sitting down next to Sam. Dean gingerly took Sam by the chin, kissing his lips. Feeling down Sam’s small chest he grazed by his shaft. am was still as a statue, as Dean moved the cover off of Sam. Kissing his neck, Dean slowly began moving his hand up and down his brother’s shaft. Sam laid his head back on the pillow while his breath went back to the same pace as before. Dean moved down to be in between Sam’s legs and slowly brought his brother’s cock into his mouth. Bobbing up and down he felt Sam grab Dean’s hair. Dean gripped Sam’s upper leg, and started feeling his hole.   
“Dean…” Dean felt Sam’s hips start shaking, as he carefully slipped one of his fingers into his brother. Sam arched his back before unloading his semen into Dean’s mouth. Sam breathlessly laid on the bed,   
“Was that better than what you were planning to do.” Dean kissed up Sam before getting up and tossing Sam’s clothes to him.   
“Go get clean before Dad gets here.” Dean kissed his brother on the head before he downed a soda.


End file.
